


Pieces of infinity

by Ischa



Series: Midnight Land [6]
Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe is usually fine with William being a vampire, but sometimes he doesn't get William at all. Like with the thing with Ryan.</p><p><i>“No, I’m touching you when we…I mean, when we’re fucking I don’t touch you at all.”<br/>“No, I didn’t wonder.” Because he doesn’t. They aren’t fucking long enough for that and it always seems pretty intense, so no. But now that William is mentioning it, yeah, William isn’t touching him at all when they’re actually fucking. He always has his hands fisted in the sheets or braced against the wall, the door, the headboard. William keeps silent. “Okay, what’s wrong?” Gabe asks.<br/>“Apparently nothing,” William answers.<br/></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieces of infinity

**Title:** Pieces of infinity  
 **Pairing:** Gabe/William, Ryan/William  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Summary:** Gabe is usually fine with William being a vampire, but sometimes he doesn't get William at all. Like with the thing with Ryan.  
 **Warning(s):** Vampires, sex, angst, also not a 16 candles AU.  
 **Author’s Notes:** This is set after “Midnight land” and is a companion piece to “Won’t you break for me?“ Can be read on its own – I think. (Okay, it make so much more sense when you read 'Won't you break for me?'. )  
 **Word Count:** 1.034  
 **Beta:** tygermine  
 **Disclaimer:** Don’t know, don’t own, not real.

\---  
The first time William lets Gabe fuck him, is some time after Jon was there. William told him about it. He didn’t tell Gabe what the visit was about.  
William is straddling his hips, his ever chilly body is covered in fine perspiration. He hisses low when Gabe runs his fingers down his sides. His eyes snap open (he looks dangerous and _wild_ ) and leans back a little bit, spreading his legs wider, his whole body bending gracefully and fisting his hands in the sheets behind him.

He doesn’t touch Gabe.

Not since he sunk down on Gabe’s dick with a soft moan.

When William finally comes over Gabe’s hand, while biting his lip, the only sound is the ripping of sheets. Gabe is beyond any breaking point, as he follows just a few seconds later.  
Afterwards, as William lies on top of him, their sweat cooling, licking Gabe’s skin he says “I will fuck Ryan.”  
Gabe knows it’s not a question or a random idea. He wants to ask why, wonders if this is revenge for him fucking around, but he knows that is not how William’s brain works. It’s not about rebound sex or revenge. It’s something William will do, wants maybe to do, but it’s also something he thought through.

“Is this about Jon?” Gabe asks, William hums softly against his skin.

“Yes and no,” he answers rolling to the side, closing his eyes. “It’s a bit complicated.”

“Yeah, I figured. Does he know you‘re a vampire?”

“Jon?”

“Ryan,” Gabe says and then, “and yeah…Jon too?”

“Yeah,” William answers.

“They all know, don’t they?” Gabe wants to know.

“Yeah,” William says, “It's love.”

“What?” Because Gabe can’t follow where this is going – who can blame him? Post orgasm and all that.

“They’re in love with Ryan,” William clarifies and Gabe still isn’t sure he understands what he means.

“You think they are together…like all four of them?”

“Yeah,” William answers softly, turning around to look at Gabe.

“Hell,” Gabe sighs (This idea has a certain appeal). “You sure you want to do this?”

“Hmmm…more important- they are sure.”

“Hell,” Gabe repeats – sometimes he doesn’t understand what William is all about, what is going on in his brain - and William laughs against his skin.

  
~+~  
The truth is William really wants to do it. He wants someone he can let himself go with, just like Ryan wants. He can’t do that with Gabe, because he is afraid of hurting him. That’s why he actually doesn’t sleep around. Too much risk in it. That’s why he doesn’t touch Gabe when they’re fucking. He doesn’t mind being careful with his lovers, he always was, even when he was human, but sometimes he wants to just let go, without someone getting hurt.

  
~+~  
“This is like dating…” Gabe says, something in his voice lets William look up.

“Well…yeah, I think. Is it a problem?”

“I thought you were going to fuck him and…”

“Be done with it?” William finishes his sentence.

“Yeah,” Gabe admits.

“Do you know me at all?” William asks, huffy.

“I…why him?”

“Because.” William says and Gabe is irritated now too.

“Look if this is some revenge thing…”

“You know it’s not!” William answers, getting up, not bothering to put on clothes. He’s standing at the window, the pale morning sun barely illuminating his features. He looks beautiful, Gabe thinks.

“No, I don’t,” Gabe says and he is lying, he says it just to hurt William.

“Fuck you!” William spits and leaves the bedroom. A few minutes later he hears the shower.

  
~+~  
“Do you ever wonder why I’m not touching you when we’re together?” William says a few days later. (Gabe thinks it’s cute how William doesn’t say ‘fucking’.) It’s dark outside and it’s the first time after their fight he speaks to Gabe at all.  
Sometimes William is such a bitch.

“You are touching me when we’re together.”

“No, I’m touching you when we…I mean, when we’re fucking I don’t touch you at all.”

“No, I didn’t wonder.” Because he doesn’t. They aren’t fucking long enough for that and it always seems pretty intense, so no. But now that William is mentioning it, yeah, William isn’t touching him at all when they’re actually fucking. He always has his hands fisted in the sheets or braced against the wall, the door, the headboard. William keeps silent. “Okay, what’s wrong?” Gabe asks.

“Apparently nothing,” William answers.

  
~+~  
He enjoys Ryan’s company more than he thought he would. It’s nice to have someone who actually understands what you’re going through or what you want, what you need. He doesn’t love Ryan. And he knows Ryan doesn’t love him either, but there is something like nothing else in William’s life. That feeling that he belongs to someone. Someone who is like him. He knows he couldn’t explain it to Gabe, because he can barely understand it himself. He just _feels_.

  
~+~  
“Okay, what is the deal with Ryan?” Gabe asks.

“It’s nothing.”

“It’s something.” Gabe insists, playing with William’s hair, he liked it long, it's easier to tangle your fingers in it when it's long. “There is something about him…I didn’t see it before and you can’t…I mean it’s like ebb and flow…but not.”

“And you’re writing the lyrics?” William says with a smile.

“Hey! I’m a genius.” He says and adds after a minute, “I know why you’re not touching me when we fuck.”

“Yeah?” William looks surprised.

“You’re afraid.”

“Hmm…”

“Of hurting me, because you could hurt me, crush my little human bones and bleed me dry if you wanted to or if you weren’t careful enough.”

“Yeah…” William answers smiling. Sometimes this smile creeps Gabe out a bit, even if he knows it’s not William’s fault that his eyes light up when someone mentions blood. So, why will he fuck Ryan then? When he doesn’t trust himself with humans? And then he wants to smack his head against something really hard when realisation hits.

“He’s like _you_.”

“Hmmm…” William says kissing him softly. And everything is right in Gabe’s world again, because he doesn’t need to compete with Ryan or something. Because Ryan is _different._

~end~


End file.
